Jessica Wendison
'''Jessica Wendison (AKA Sub-Zero) '''is a scared pro hero who just graduated hero school in america. She is also the twin sister of Jack Wendison and younger sister of Matilda Wendison while she is the neice of Ilia Wendison. Appearance Jessica has a normal female like body with white/silver hair and cyan eyes, she wears a blue scarf that acts like a cape and a black bra that is covered with blue armor-like attachments with gold trimmings. She wears really short black shorts with a gold belt and blue armor-like attachments with gold trimmings on them, In her left leg, she wears nothing but on her right, she wears a gold belt that covers her upper leg and a black sock that almost covers her entire leg with gold trimming. She has white shoes with gold trimmings and a little bit of black and blue, she wears 2 white gloves with gold trimmings and her left arm is almost covered with a black sleeve. Personality Jessica has a scared and frightened personality. She often talks to people that trust her and also her twin brother, older sister, and her aunt. She didn't have that sort of personality when she was a child. She was kind and calm when she was with her unnamed parents. After the incident involving her and her parents getting in a car accident, she started to get scared and frightened and started to not talk to people that want to talk to her. After years passed and she was now a Pro Hero, she started to act more scared and frightened for doing hero work so she had to have someone help her. And that someone was Mizushi Otodashi who was a hero student in France. When she's with Mizushi, she gets protected and frightened with Mizushi protecting her like she was her own personal bodyguard. History When she was born, She was born with silver hair while her parent's hair was red, brown, and sometimes pink. After she was a young girl, she and her twin brother often talk to each other while her older sister would teach her how to be like everyone else in her family. After so many arguments, her parents decided to take her somewhere where she will be fine and safe. They took their car and drove to a mountain that had a road there. After so many distractions and almost-collisions, they went to a stop light where they saw someone who was in the middle of the road. After her father saw the mysterious person, he started seeing visions of him which distracted him from driving and they crashed into a tree. Jessica was knocked out for only a few minutes until she woke up and saw that they crashed into a tree. She was frightened for the first time and when she got up to wake her parents up, she saw that they got hurt really badly. The crash from the tree was severe but the airbags cushioned their impact. But it wasn't good enough to save them. Jessica was trying to wake them up with tears flowing through her eyes, and after minutes of trying to wake them up and crying, her aunt, Ilia found them and took her away from them. At her parent's funeral, Jessica and Ilia were silent while the others who were friends of her parents, were crying because they lost a friend. After her parent's funeral, Jessica, her twin brother, and her older sister lived with her until her older sister, Matilda was old enough to move out and afford a house of her own. Years later after her parent's death, Ilia wasn't able to afford money for her to go to school so she taught Jessica everything she knew about hero work and duties. And it worked, she taught her how to control her ice and was able to make herself covered in ice. After she "graduated" home school, she became a pro heroine and then decided to be a heroine for America which made her twin brother, older sister, and aunt proud. But she was still the same scared person so she went and met with Mizushi Otodashi who told her that she would be her guardian and partner until the day they retired. Powers Quirk Ice Body - Ice Body is a quirk used by her. This quirk allows her to cover herself with ice making her resistant to anything that isn't fire. She can also cover most of her or even a piece of her with ice making that part or most of her protected by anything that isn't fire. This is mostly used for combat but she often uses it to protect herself from any attack. Weakness She does have a lot of weaknesses though. When she is fighting someone with fire, her ice melts making her vulnerable to any attack that would do damage to her. Another weakness is if she is in a place under a certain temperature, it would hurt her forcing her to not use the quirk for about 30 minutes. If it were 50 below 0, she would be frozen for almost 3 days and she wouldn't be able to use it for a while. Trivia She is based off of Rondoline E. Eiffenburg from Tales of Phantasia.